


Comfort From Home

by gatesofeori



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: After the Kyoto mission, Suguro has been trying his best to get it from his mind. With Konekomaru out studying, he goes to Renzou to seek out advice and comfort.





	

Anyone who knows Suguro knows that he sees Konekomaru and Renzou as family. Anyone who also knows Suguro knows how much the Kyoto mission scared him. He almost lost his father and practically risked his life to help Okumura Rin defeat the higher ranking demon, and if Shura hadn't gotten there when she did, he would have probably died. It pissed him off to know that he had to help the son of Satan, the demon king who caused the Blue Night and the other drastic events at his temple all those years ago.

Before the Kyoto mission, he often visited Konekomaru and Renzou in their dorm, but now he found himself visiting more and more. Konekomaru could tell he was overthinking the mission and Renzou often told him that it was over and everyone was safe. He knew both of them were telling the truth. Suguro was supposed to be the tough one, the one who was the leader. Yes, being the son of the Highest Priest was stressful, but he did have friends to talk to if the time was needed. He just felt more comfortable with his childhood friends than talking to Yukio or anyone else. Hell, if he went to talk to Izumo they would have immediately started arguing and that’s not what Suguro needed at the moment.

In the dorm room, Suguro sat on Konekomaru’s bed while Renzou was lying on the second bed on his side. However, today was different, Konekomaru was not around, instead, he was off studying with the others. Knowing Renzou, he didn’t want to go out of his way to study for the upcoming test anymore than he wanted to and as for Suguro himself, he was confident that he would pass. So it was just the two of them, but something felt off. Suguro broke the silence, making an angry face.

“Konekomaru told me that you ran away and left him back in Kyoto.” Suguro said aloud, making sure Renzou heard him. He was sitting on Konekomaru’s bed, looking over at the pink-headed boy who was happily reading whatever 18+ manga he had his hands on this time. Honestly, as a monk the kid behaved the exact opposite.

“Hm?” Renzou didn’t bother to take his eyes off the manga. “Oh, right. About that… It was rough and there was no way to escape so I just ran for it. I was gonna get help.” Whether or not that was the truth or not, Suguro 

“You left Konekomaru alone.”

“Hey, hey… I came back.” Shima finally put the book down to look around the corner at Suguro. “Besides, I already apologized to him and he said it was okay. You know I don’t like troublesome things.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Suguro said harshly. Jeez, this conversation was going nowhere. He didn’t need to argue; he needed to talk. He needed to have a real conversation, not a joke like this. He huffed to himself, “Forget it. Never mind.”

An awkward silence filled the air and the only thing that was really heard was the birds chirping outside, but even that was covered up by the rain coming down. Suguro moved the pillows so he could lean against the wall and tilted his head back. With a sigh, he closed his eyes as he thought to himself. What he needed was to be calm and not let his emotions get to him. This was Renzou, not Rin. He was his childhood friend, not someone he just met months ago. 

“Sorry.” he heard Renzou say from the other side of the room. “I know how stressed that mission made you but it’s over now. You can relax.”

There it was. The same thing he’s been telling Suguro for the past two weeks. That’s not what I want to hear. He wanted to say it aloud, but only saying that would lead to more arguing. “It’s fine. It’s just something none of us were expecting was all. I think you and Konekomaru were just as stressed out as I was.”

“If you had a family like mine you would be stressed out just by thinking of them. Especially, Kin.” Renzou laughed, setting his 18+ manga on the nightstand after marking his page. “And after finding out about Okumura, all of us were in a bad spot. He was only trying to make up with us, ya know?”

“This isn’t about Rin.” Suguro said with a low growl. “I’m talking about us. You, me, Konekomaru, our families, even the Hojo family. They were a big part of it just like we were. I don’t care about your family’s feud with theirs, it’s the damn truth.”

There was that silence again and for a moment he thought Renzou was just ignoring him. It wouldn’t have been the first time he did so, but this time, Renzou replied. “Bon, come here! You’re being wa~y too emotional! It’s not cool.” He spoke jokingly, but Suguro could tell it was only to lighten the mood. That’s what Renzou did. He joked, saw the good in things even if the situation was bad and if he couldn’t, his focus would be elsewhere and cheer him up some other way.

Suguro hesitated for a minute. It’s not that he didn’t want to talk to Renzou face-to-face, but something else was stopping him. He finally moved off Konekomaru’s bed and walked over to Renzou’s side of the room. The posters hanging on his side of the room were just like back at home: not exactly 18+ but close to it. He shook his head and stared down at Renzou, “What is it?”

Renzou hummed, pulling on Suguro’s tie to bring him down to eye-level and he grinned. “You just gotta relax, okay? I can take care of yo…”

“Jeez, Shima! That’s not what I want! I just need to talk!” Suguro said with a cold tone, making Renzou pout. “Stop flirting with everything and everyone!”

Suguro was well aware that Renzou was not exactly straight, but hey, who was he to complain about it? He mumbled to himself, rubbing his forehead as he sat down in front of his pink-headed friend. “I just… The whole thing scared me, you know?”

Renzou moved closer to him, smiling. “Are you gonna cry, Bon? Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

As much as Suguro wanted to snap at Renzou, to tell him that he wasn’t in the mood for jokes and that what he was talking about was serious, he couldn’t bring himself to. That’s just the way Renzou was and nothing was going to change that laid-back attitude of his. He bit his lip, trying to hold back whatever tears were about to spill and damn it, this wasn’t like him! He was supposed to be the one to hold it together but that wasn’t the case. He was the one letting everything spill out and it pissed him off. That was not Suguro Ryuji.

“I’m just… I was worried. I wasn’t ready to watch my father die, I wasn’t ready to become the one to lead the Myodou Sect! I’m not ready for that kind of responsibility!” Suguro said, his hands clenching into fists. “I just… I need to become an Exorcist before all of that happens. I just have to.”

“Oh! Bon’s crying!” Renzou said aloud, looking at his friend’s face. “Hug?” the word came with a laugh, but it was a caring one. Not one that was mocking him. Not one that was laughing at him.

Suguro leaned forward, resting his head on Renzou’s shoulder as he hit the bed with his fist. “Damn it! This is why I need to get stronger! My father almost died and I couldn’t do anything! If it wasn’t for Shura… I wouldn’t have survived back then! It’s all my fault!”

Renzou looked at Suguro with a warm smile and he sighed loudly. “Is that how you’re gonna defeat Satan? I don’t think whining and crying is going to faze him when you go up against him!”

“Wh…!?” Suguro sat up, forcing himself away from Renzou. “Where the hell did that come from, Shima!?” he snapped. “Are you mocking me again?”

“Nah, I’m just saying! You’re not gonna get stronger by whining and doubting yourself. You’ve got put in some effort to your training. If you don’t do that, Rin might just be a few steps ahead of you!” Laughing, Renzou patted Suguro’s shoulders. “C’mon, Bon! Don’t let it get to you. It’s over, remember?”

Suguro fell silent for a brief moment before he let out a tired sigh. “Yeah… I guess you’re right.” He couldn’t help but smile some as he looked back at Renzou. “Thanks. I guess I needed to hear something like that after all.”

Renzou chuckled, leaning in to kiss Suguro. “Am I the best or what? I always know just what to say!”

“Renzoooou!” Suguro hissed out, leaning in to headbutt his pink-haired friend. “What did that have to do with anything!?” He groaned as he rubbed his forehead, frowning a bit. Getting off the bed, he got himself together. “Just you watch. I’ll be better at this Exorcist job than Okumura ever will be! I swear on my name!”

“Swearing on the name ‘Bon’ doesn’t make you sound serious, you know.”

“Argh, shut up! You know what I mean!” Suguro yelled, kicking the bed. “Come on, Shima. You’re coming with me!”

“Oh, a date?” Renzou joked, rolling off the bed as he stretched. “Bon, I don’t know what to sa…”

Suguro interrupted him with an annoyed kiss, frowning. “Shut your mouth. You need to study too if you ever want to become an Aria like your brothers.”

“That’s way too troublesome…” Renzou whined, slipping his shoes on before he followed Bon out of the room. “Hey, wait up!”

Renzou was supposed to be the one watching and protecting Suguro, but to him, it was the other way around. Most of the time, Konekomaru and him were the ones forcing Renzou to do his job. He wished he was more like Renzou, but maybe not quite laid-back as his friend. Swearing on his name (no, not Bon) he promised himself and his family that he would become a great Exorcist and take over the temple and make it a better place. He couldn’t do it alone, and Renzou was there to help… sometimes.


End file.
